What Just Happened
by AinoShunu
Summary: ‘I’m trying to start a civil conversation.’ He was looking straight into her eyes. Life can change in only few seconds... PLEASE REVIEW!


Hello:) here is another story from me, this time I checked it more carefuly and I hope that there won't be too many mistakes. This story is probably not as good as the previous one but I had it in mind and nothing could stop me from writing it. I hope you will enjoy it:)

Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the storyline. Rest belongs to J.K. Rowling and Alex Johnson the song 'Temporary Insanity')

_What just happened? _

_Did you kiss me? _

_Cause that's a place we've never been until now _

She had her eyes opened widely and all she could see was pale cheek, grey eyes and few blond strands of hair. Her whole body couldn't move and it wasn't because she was bound, no, it was something more complex and harder to understand. Her hands were lifeless on the sides of her body and legs felt like rooted into the stone floor of the corridor he caught her in.

The whole situation was so irrational that even with what was going on she had hard time believing that it wasn't a dream. But everything was screaming at her that whatever was happening was real, more real than anything she experiened in her life. And what it was that things took such turn?

It started as an another argument. During classes she made a mistake of pointing out to McGonagall that some prefects weren't doing exactly what was expected of them but were taking advantage of their privileges to visit other students at night and not for studing purposes... And her biggest mistake was that she was looking at him. After classes he had to stay and probably got a detention which wouldn't look good on his record. Smiling she left the room as one of the last students telling Harry and Ron to go ahead, there was no point for them to wait for her, they had different classes next. She was walking the empty corridor happy with herself when suddenly he caught up to her and started to throw insults. Without thought she responded by asking about his father, who was still in Azkaban without any hope to be released. Never before she saw him that furious, his eyes darkened and narrowed and he started to move towards her. She was a normal girl, beside being inteligent and smart she was still much weaker than any boy. And he scared her, approaching her with that hateful expression and smirk on his lips that appeared out of nowhere.

'Tell me Mudblood, did Potter and Weasel took you at the same time or were they taking turns?' He almost whispeared into her ear when the distance between them decreased to almost none. 'I heard that you serve all Gryffindors, do you plan to extend your services to other houses?'

She was red with embarrassment and anger. Things he was implying were the worse insult she have ever heard directed at her. Raising her hand to smack him just like she did in third year she mustered all her courage and strenght. Unfortunately he was quickier and caught her hand even before it came close to his face.

'Tst, what would professor McGonagall say if she knew that her favourite student used phisical abuse towards others.' Again he whispeared those words.

'Let me go Malfoy.' She hissed and tried to pry her hand away from him without any success. Maybe Quiddich wasn't a sport based on strenght but it still required some, beside he was much taller and that was what really was disturbing her. Again she tugged at her hand but he held her in a firm grip and instead of releasing herself she caused him to move closer to her.

'Don't move, I'm not finished with you.' It was his turn to hiss.

'You are nothing more than a pathetic scumbag Malfoy, you can't beat me in studies, Harry in Quiddich and Ron in being a real man. You're just a sad exuse for a wizard as well as a man. You can do me no harm.' She tried to irritate him even more and cause him to maybe hit her or simply throw some insults and leave.

'At least I'm not anyone's bitch.' The grip on her wrist tightened so much that she almost whimpered. With desperation she tried to hit him with her free hand but that one was also caught quickly by him. Both of their breaths were fast because of the anger they both felt.

Suddenly it downed on him how close to her he was standing, how her body was pressed into his and how in power he felt over that afraid little being in front of him. Without thought he bent his head and captured her lips with his and taking advantage of her shock he expertly opened her mouth and sneaked his tongue to taste her. Without any good reason he was kissing a girlfriend of the person he hated the most and a friend of his number one enemy. Even worse was that he was starting to enjoy it, so he released her hands to give her a chance to push him away, to remind him why he shouldn't kiss her. The only problem was that she was standing still, with her hands on either side of her body, eyes wide as plates he ate his dinner on and she wasn't doing a damn thing. So to get a response from her he leaned into her even more and put his arms on the both sides of her head on the wall. Only thing he succeded in was deepening the kiss.

Suddenly he felt that her tongue stroked his. Slightly startled he started to withdraw and noticed that she was following his moves so that their lips wouldn't part. Small hands appeared on his chest and were tracing some patterns there. Brown eyes that a moment earlier were so big now closed.

She didn't push him away, he didn't break the kiss. They were standing up the wall in the corridor that could be full of students in any minute and kissing. Hermione Granger a muggleborn, the perfect Gryffindor, the best student in Hogwards history and Draco Malfoy – son of a well-known Death Eater, enemy of Harry Potter and the boy that was to kill Dumbledor were kissing and it looked like both of them didn't plan to stop any soon.

When Malfoy was trying to make the kiss even more passionate they both heard sudden rush of footsteps and quickly parted. Hermione opened her eyes as soon as the warmth of his body abandoned her and saw that he had red and a little swollen lips. Imagining that her own looked the same she turned her head and hoped that he would say some insult or snide remark. That way everything would get to its normal routine and she would be sure that whatever happened seconds earlier didn't have any meaning.

He was looking at the bushy haired girl in front of him and waiting to be slapped, insulted, anything. But nothing came and the footsteps were coming closer. Without any word he turned and walked away leaving Hermione alone while the corridore filled with students that just finished their classes.

_And I don't know how it's gonna be after this _

_Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all _

_Or do we fall?_

A week passed from the accident in the corridor and still neither of them knew what really happened. Hermione was trying to act as normal as always, being the perfect girlfriend for Ron, laughing with friends and doing everything that she would normaly do. Except that whenever she tried to give her attention to something she was ending up thinking about Malfoy, analyzing, trying to understand, to interpret. Even trying to find some utter motive, maybe some joke that he wanted to play on her. Anything to help her understand why, in the name of all dietys in the world, did he kiss her. It wasn't so simple, there weren't any books on how to interpret Malfoy's behaviour. One day, in fit of irritation she decided to write one when she will gain proper knowledge. Later the idea seemed so ridiculous that she startled Ron, who was sitting with her in front of the fire and reading some schoolbook, with sudden laugh. Finally she decided to wait until the whole thing will disapear under all of the other, more important, information and memories.

And library was the best place to gain new knowledge and forget about everything else. She even convinced Ron to go with her, he had some tests coming and to get everything that was unimportant out of her head she offered to help him. Lately boys didn't come for help in studies to her because she said that she have been feeling as if they were taking advantage of her, as if she was obliged to help them. So as to make her feel better they decided to stalk everyone else who were quite good.

So they were sitting at her favourite table, Ron trying to write an essey for Charms that was due to the next day and Hermione was reading some additional information for lesson that was going to be in two weeks.

She looked over to the red-head that was sitting opposite from her and noticed that he was doing quite well with his work... Of course if she hadn't found him the right books he wouldn't do so good. But then, she didn't have anything to do and decided to search for some more books on the subject.

'Ron.' The red-head rised his head muttering something, probably the line that he was coping at the moment. 'I'm going to search for something more.'

He only waved his hand at her and went back to writing. If she didn't know better she would think that he was starting to like to study. But she knew that he made plans with Harry to fly a little before it gets dark, and besides she was sure that if she asked him about what was the essey that he was writing he wouldn't be able to answer. All he had in mind from dinner was playing some Quiddich.

She sighed and wandered between the shelves to find the one that had what she was looking for. In fact she wasn't sure what was it that she was searching for, but she knew that she had to take a break from looking at her own boyfriend. Sometimes it was very irritating to know that everything he was thinking about were Quiddich, food, Harry and only somewhere in the very end her. Nonetheless she still loved him.

With the corner of the eye she spotted an interestingly looking book. The cover was what brought her attention, it was in a very good shape, not damaged at all. As if some special spells were put on it. But immediately after she took it she regretted. It was about dark arts. Not dangerous ones, no. Books that had spells in them which could harm were in the restricted part of the library. Only those with special permission could take them.

She was just about to put in its place when she felt another presence close. Raising her eyes from the book she saw the one and only person she was trying to avoid at all costs. He was looking straight at her, notebook and quill in his hand.

They were standing like that, studying themselves, for some time. None of them wanted to do the first move. There should be some insults, name calling or cruel jokes, but there weren't any. Malfoy was just looking at her face as if trying to read something from it. And the only thing he saw there was the same confusion that he was feeling for the last few days. She had done a good job avoiding him, even in classes they had together she was almost invisible and once he even thought that she was using Potters invisibility cloak to hide herself. But the mere thought of her trying to answer the question and being ignored because of her invisibility made him smirk. Pansy asked him many times why was he smirking so much. Nothing believable came to his mind so he was always leaving her alone threatening her not to follow. How was he to tell her that the thing that was occuping his mind for most of the time was a mudblood?

Finally he decided to break the silence and make the first move.

'I need that book.' He said in monotonous voice expecting her to say something. But she stood speechless only gently stroking the cover of the book.

After a moment she gave it to him careful so not to touch him. When she wanted to pass by him and go back to reality, to Ron and everything that made sense, she accidentaly brushed against him. Her eyes grew wide and everything in her started to warm up. Without realising it she took a sharp intake of air.

The blonde didn't know what was really going on. She simply brushed against him and he had an urge to repeat whatever happened in the corridor. They were standing beside each other waiting who will make the first move. Both of them knew that doing whatever was a very bad idea, they shouldn't even think about it. There were some rules and they shouldn't act against them.

Suddenly Malfoy sighed deeply and turned his head to her. She was looking straight ahead but he knew what she was waiting for. Slightly bending his head he came close to kissing her.

'Hermione?' Came shushed voice of noone other than Ronald Weasley. Malfoy quickly straightened and disappeared in the dark corner leaving Hermione with slightly parted lips and something awfully resembling disappointment deep in her.

'Hermione? Are you alright?' Ron came up to her with strange expression. 'I saw Malfoy going into this lane and thought that maybe you had an encounter with him.' He was looking around as if to see if the blond was hiding inbetween some books.

'No Ron, I didn't see him, he must have gone to the right. Did you finish?' She desperately wanted to change the subject knowing that if she didn't her beloved man would start to look around and finally he would see that two metres from them was standind a boy of question.

'Yes, I'm going to Harry. Are you?' His thoughts immediately transfered to other ones. Taking her by the hand he wanted to take her out of the lane while saying something about new moves he was practicing. Hermione wasn't listening to him, only turned her head and saw a pair of grey eyes looking at her from the end of the lane.

_My confusion shows whenever you get so close _

_I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say _

_I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way _

'Aren't you a little distracted today Hermione?' Ginny was poking her in the arm while they were sitting in the Great Hall doing their homework. Well, Hermione was doing Ginny's homework from Acient Runes because the younger girl forgot about her assigment and had very little time to do everything she had to. Sometimes the girl was just as careless as her brother... 'Hermione?'

Brunette snapped out of her daze and looked at the red-head. 'I'm just worring about my homework, I didn't write one sentence that I should have included...'

'Oh Merlin, please stop!' Ginny covered her ears and turned from her friend.

Hermione smiled slighly and looked to her left. There, with some third year students from Ravenclaw was standing Malfoy. He was explaining something to them, probably about rules that they were about to break. Suddenly he looked at her and every thought she had in mind disappeared. With so many people around it was dangerous for them to look at each other without arguing but neither of them could do anything about it.

'Hermione!' Again Ginny was trying to gain her attention. Hermione looked at the other girl and saw irritation on her face. 'You're just unbelievable today! I try to say that finally Harry made some move and asked me to Hogsmeade and you DON'T LISTEN!'

'Ginny, don't scream!' Hermione was backing from the violent girl and her shoulder touched someone's hand. She looked around and breath hitched in her throat. He probably wanted to walk through the Hall and stopped to talk with someone. Stopped right beside her bench. He looked down at her.

'Hermione?' Ginny moved closer to her. 'Don't say anything, he's not worth it.' The red-head was probably waiting for an argument to begin. Unfortunately for her Malfoy smirked and walked away only to be stopped after some metres. 'What is with him?' Ginny huffed.

Hermione only faced the parchment she was writing on and didn't say anything. Ginny said something more but she wasn't listening to her friend because she had more urgent problem on her mind. A piece of paper was placed in the folds of her schoolrobes.

'Listen, you were to tell me about talk with Harry. Did he say something?' The girl asked after some time. Hermione was still feeling blond's presence near behind her.

'H-Harry?' She stuttered not even knowing what she was saying. 'What about Harry?'

'Hermione, are you alright? You don't remember?' Ginny had worried expression.

'Remember what?' She looked distracted, as if her mind was in totally different place.

'Nevermind, you are really worried about that essey. Let's go, we have to cheer on the boys.' Ginny gathered her books. 'Are you going?'

'Where?' Hermione seemed as if she was straightening her robes but in reality she took the small piece of paper.

'To the match! I swear, you are not yourself today.' Ginny rushed out of the hall not even looking around to see if her friend was following her.

Hermione cast a look at the boy that was standing few metres away from her. He looked interested in whatever he was discussing with Blaise Zabini. But something told her that his mind was at the same matter as hers... a small, white paper...

_It's temporary insanity _

_What's going on with you and me? _

_Is it real or is it fantasy? _

_Forever or just temporary? _

Jennifer Clokwirr heard a loud thud over the cheering voices of the crowd that gathered on the stands. The thud came from under the stands, quite near her. She looked under her seat but saw nothing. Shrugging her shoulders she thought that maybe she imagined the sound.

But she did not. Right under the girl, behind the wooden wall where noone could see what was going on one Hermione Granger thrown one Draco Malfoy against that wall without breaking the kiss they were caught in.

On the piece of paper Malfoy gave her he told her to be under Hufflepuff stands fifteen minutes after the beginning of the match. She had to fake a huge headache to get rid of Ginny. Fortunately the girl was so keen on seeing her future boyfriend beating Ravenclaw that she quickly agreed on staying and later reporting the match for Hermione. Brunette felt very bad about lying to her best friend. But what was she to say? That she was about to meet a Slytherin? And that the meeting will probably end with them caught in a heated snog session against the wall? For Merlin's sake, she was the girlfriend of her best friend's brother and she was cheating on him with his worst enemy. How twisted her life became in a week...

For a moment, when she appeared under the seats and saw that he was already waiting there, she was only observing him. His back were straight, chin high, hair perfectly styled. He was looking with narrowed eyes at Harry who was still struggling to find the Snitch. After a minute he sensed her and turned to look her in the eyes. As from that moment they knew why both of them were standing under those stands while they should be cheering on or cursing the teams that were fighting in the air. He came up to her in three big steps and kissed her putting both of his hands on her face.

She didn't respond immediately, just like a week before she was shocked. But not because of the whole situation like then, this time it was something else. She couldn't believe how much she wanted it, how reliefed she felt when she saw in his eyes the same longing she had in her.

Finally she put her hands in his hair messing carefully styled hair and wondering how soft they felt under her fingers. His hands wrapped around her waist and he was trying to bring them as close as possible which was hard with the thick winter coats they were both in. Moaning into his mouth she gave him the sign she wanted something more. His expert fingers undone the buttons of her coat and sneaked under it. That was when Hermione made a few steps and Jennife Clokwirr heard the thud sound.

Malfoy grunted into the kiss, he was expecting her to be shy, to try and protect herself somehow from him. And here she was throwing him against the wall, pressing her body in such a way that she surely felt what it did to him. Without hesistation he replaced his hand from her waist to under her skirt and sqeezed. Finding how very soft she felt he rubbed her more and put there his other hand.

Delighted in how good of a kisser he was, she also thought with fright that no other boy touched her in that way, in such places. Maybe it was the tension that was growing for the seven years they were fighting, maybe flustration they both felt with eatch other. Or maybe some other reason non of them wanted to think about or simply allow to appear.

She was having a hard time with his coat and knewing that she will be able to repair it later she used all of her strenght she ripped the buttons off. Hearing a chuckle from above her she looked into his smiling face.

'You should do it more often.' Immediately after her words smile disappeared.

'Shut up.' And again his lips were on hers.

Suddenly a cold hand came up to her bra-covered breast and stroked it lightly through the thin material. She whimpered into his mouth and sucked on his tounge. He turned them around so that now she was against the wall. Hermione didn't mind, at least she could support herself on something because she felt that she was becoming weaker with each kiss. Then she felt her bra coming undone and realized that he opened it with one hand which immediately found her now nude breast and fingered her nipple. Moaning into the kiss she came down with her hands and stopped when she reached his belt. Without another thought she fumbled with it.

Never before in his life have he been so shocked. Breaking the kiss he looked down where her small hands already undone the belt and now were taking care of the zipper. When he was writting for her about the meeting he didn't think that it will lead to something like this. Just a moment ago he thought that putting a hand under her shirt will be the limit. And now he cursed himself that he didn't think about proposing to meet in the Room of Requirement. It was magical how her slightly cold hand felt on his skin. He regretted that he couldn't see how much contrast was between the colours of their skins.

He raised his head and started to suck on her uncovered neck trying hard not to make a mark. He knew that she would kill him if he did. He smrked at that thought but suddenly thrown his head back when a hesistant hand touched him where he wanted to be touched the most. Delicate strokes were driving him mad. He had to compose himself and do it quickly.

He put his hands under her knickers and only for a brief moment thought why she didn't have any tights on such a cold day. When a possible answer hit him he became even more aroused. She must have felt it because her strokes became more firm and to stay focus he had to concentrate on his goal. With confidence he started to massage her inner lips and earned a loud moan for it. Acting fast he inserted his finger in her and rubbed her nub with his thumb. Nothing could stop him at that moment.

Their strokes were faster and faster, they knew what was about to come and neither cared if anyone would see them at that moment.

Suddenly Hermione's moans were becoming louder and louder. Malfoy tried to suppress them with his lips but that was the moment his own climax came. Their breaths were erratic and they both hoped that the feeling would last forever.

Suddenly there was a loud applause from the stands and a loud and dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood said over all the cheering. 'AND AGAIN HARRY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH.'

Hermione heard that Malfoy chuckled. She looked at him and again saw the smile. She didn't say anything, any joke or insult. Not after what he gave to her and what she gave to him.

They slowly moved away from each other and started to adjust their clothes. Remembering that she tore his buttons off, Hermione quickly took out her wand and wanted to repair it when she saw that he already took care of it. He was just as composed as before with sligth difference that this time his cheeks were red and lips swollen.

No words were exchanged between them. The first to leave was Hermione. When she was about to disappeare behind the wall she turned and looked at him. A silent understanding fell between them and with that she left.

Standing alone he chuckled. 'And I caught something that belongs to Potter.'

_You made a moved and changed your mind _

_Too much to lose, you've crossed the line_

_Was it all a big mistake? _

_And if it was, it's much too late to undo _

_And I don't really want to_

Suddenly everything went back to normal for Hermione. She could concentrate on studies, talk with her friends, even Ron was more bearable. Only one thing was new, the longing whenever he was in the same room. After the match there was no moment where they could be alone. She tried to use Ron's help to reduce the feeling but it was something different, she didn't even let him touch her breast. He wasn't happy, he accused her of being cold and not affectionate enough towards him. But he understood that she wasn't ready yet. If only he knew the truth...

Pansy was constantly hanging on his hand, going with him everywhere or simply following him. She sensed something and he knew that she would search as long as she will need to find anything. He had to be especially careful. Beside, he had to much to lose if what have happened would came up to the daylight. People from different houses didn't trust him after his return from his escape with Snape, the only ones he could still count on were in Slytherin. They would turn their backs on him also if they ever learned about his involvment with Granger. He had to care about his reputation and "friendships", if he could call that the relationships he had with some students.

'Draco? Are you listening?' Pansy was trying to gain his attention because without his help she wouldn't be able to pass one of the assigments they had. 'I told you about my idea.'

'Pansy, I'm tired and my head hurts.' He stood up and started to go to the exit from the Slytherin common room. She was about to go after him but he stopped her. 'I want to be alone, just leave me alone.' And with that he walked out leaving Pansy standing in the middle of the common room with narrowed eyes and angry expression.

He was walking the corridors with no particular destination. He terrorised some first years from Hufflepuff but nothing could make his mood better. He was flustrated and even worse was that he knew why. People were right saying that forbbiden fruit tastes the best and if there is tension and anger between two people there is more than likely for something else to appeare.

He passed a hallway leading to the library and had to take a few steps back. Hermione Granger was just going out of the place with few books in her hands. She was ALONE. Without any Weasley, Potter and that nosy she-Weasel that was tagging after her day and night. He stopped right behind the corner he knew she will turn and waited.

A moment later she almost bumped into him but reacted quite quickly and only swayed a little after stopping so abruptly. She didn't look shocked at all.

'How are you?' The question startled him but he tried not to show it.

'Good.' Was all that he could say.

Thoughts were swirling in their heads, possibilities that the situation was giving them. But none made a move afraid something might happen.

He looked at the books in her hands and smirked. 'Potions assigment?'

'Yes, finally she gave us one.' She smiled slightly. It was totally irrational situation for her. They were talking like normal students, not enemies. No insults, no cruel jokes.

'Do I hear that you try to compliment Snape?' He chuckled. Talking with her like this was somehow much better than arguing.

'Maybe...' She thought about it for a moment. 'He WAS better.'

'Unbelievable...' He murmured. In different world maybe that talk would be normal, but not in this one.

But they both new what they really wanted. Malfoy made a move towards her, two steps. His hand was already reaching for her face, longing to touch her. She closed her eyes to increase the feeling his hand might give her. She was waiting for such moment since the incident under the stands.

Suddenly someone's footsteps could be heard. He made a fist with the hand that was reaching for her and she opened her eyes. Sighing she wanted to walk away quickly but it was too late and from around the corner came Pansy Parkinson.

Malfoy forrowed his brows. There was no good way to get out of the situation. Either he was going to raise his fellow Slytherin's suspicions or insult Granger. None of this options was to optimistic for his future but one thing he could hope for was that the brunette, who was just having a glaring contest with the other girl, will understand.

'Draco, I was searching for you.' Pansy's eyes were throwing daggers at the Gryffindor.

'I told you to leave me alone.'

'What are you doing in the corridor with her?' The black haired girl came up to him not breaking eye contact with Hermione.

'What do you think I'm doing? Shagging her?' He was irritated but wanted to smile at his own joke. If only Pansy didn't come they would probably be in some classroom by now.

Hermione wanted to laugh at Malfoy's words but knew better not to that.

'What are you staring at Mudblood?' Pansy made a few steps towards Hermione.

'Say that in front of someone from the faculty. We'll see how quick you will be sent to Azkaban.' Hermione smirked at Pansy's distress. The girl didn't go to prison only because she really didn't take part in any of Death Eaters meetings. But both of her parents were sentenced for lifetime.

'I'll get you Mudblood.' She hissed.

'Leave her Pansy.' Finally Malfoy interfered. 'I'll take you to Hogsmeade next week.' The girl immediately brightened.

'Really Draco? Oh, how long had it been since you took me for a date!' she almost squeeked and he had hard time not wincing at her voice.

Taking Pansy by the arm he turned away from Hermione and walked away from the corridor not paying attention to what the girl he was holding was chattering about. He only hoped that the brunette that was loooking at his back understood what he was trying to tell her.

And she understood. She would do anything to go to Hogsmead next week.

_Let you go but I still don't know _

_How I feel about you_

_What this really means_

_It's crazy to want you _

_Is it meant to be? _

She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Staring at her clothes that were on her bed she was trying to pick an outfit that Draco Malfoy might like. It was madness. The season was winter, most people wore warm sweaters and pants but she was deciding which of her skirts to wear. Putting on pants didn't even cross her mind. She wore a bra that had a clasp in the front to easier acces and she took extra care in choosing very uncomfortable but nice in touch knickers. None of the things she decided to wear were going to make her warm.

Hermione Granger had offically gone insane.

And the whole trying to look good was for noone other that her biggest enemy who also happened to be the man she was lusting after. Never before she felt something like that to any other man, not Victor, not even Ron! And Malfoy with only one kiss woke in her something that she never even imagined to have.

Quickly changing she put her coat on and run to meet with Harry, Ron and Ginny who were waiing for her in the common room.

'Sweet Merlin!' Ron thrown his hands into the air when she finally appeared on the steps from the dormitory. 'Were you doing another homework or reading _Hogwards: A History _again?' He looked quite annoyed.

Ginny smacked her brother across the head and then looked at Hermione. She took in the outfit her friend choose and furrowed her brows but didn't say a thing. If the two thic heads behind her didn't notice anything she won't give them the clue.

'Are we going or not?' The younger red-head commanded and made her way towards the portrait hole and the rest followed her with Hermione last in line.

When they were outside on the road to the village and boys started to talk about some Quiddich shops that opened there Ginny slowed and matched her steps to Hermione.

'You'd better have a good explanation for that skirt because my brother may be thic but Harry isn't. And I'm also not.' The girl whispeared.

Hermione blushed but didn't say a word. She knew that sooner or later Ginny would figure out that something was odd. She only hoped that it would be later.

They didn't talk with each other for the rest of the way and upon arriving to the Hogsmeade Hermione announced that she was going to the bookstore. Ginny gave her a warning look but immediately forgot about her friends when a madly blushing Harry took her by her hand.

Sighing with reliefe Hermione turned around and almost ran to the bookstore. It was the only place she knew her friends won't visit and where she wil have time to think.

From not far away Malfoy was following her every move with his eyes. He had Pansy hanging on his arm without any intention of letting go. He had to ger rid of her somehow and he smirked when he looked in the direction of one of the shops. She wouldn't even think to refuse his proposition.

'Pans.' He called her name to catch her attention as she was chatting with her friends. She looked at him and tightened her grip. He wanted to wince but stopped himself. 'Do you see that shop?'

Pansy looked in the direction that Draco showed her and immidiatelly her face began to glow with happiness. 'Oh Merlin! _Glamorous Betty Beauty Saloon_! I can't believe they opened one here!' Her squeeling hurt Dracos ears but he didn't wan't to give her any satisfaction of affecting him in any way.

'What do you say about going there and making yourself even more beautiful for me? My treat.' He summoned the best fake smile he could. In other circumstances Pansy would see through his acting but she was too preoccupied with listing things she wanted to do there. Without a world she caught her best friends and rushed towards the place leaving reliefed Draco alone with Zabini and two cronies that always followed his every step. Well... almost every step.

'I'm going to the book shop.' He turned towards Blaise knowing that it would be of no use to talk with two dickheads.

Italian only rolled his eyes. 'I'll pass, sometimes I think you are a male version of Granger.' He smirked and waited for some insult to be thrown under his adress but nothing came. He looked at Malfoy who was staring in the direction of the bookshop.

'Crab, Goyle?' The blonde already knew the answer but still asked to make sure. They both looked at him stupidly. 'Bookshop?'

'Hell no.' They said in unison and marched towards Three Broomstics.

Parting quickly with Zabini Malfoy found himself on a way to bookshop.

_It's temporary insanity _

_What's going on with you and me? _

_Is it real or is it fantasy? _

_Forever or just temporary? _

'Aren't you a little cold?'

He found her in the back alley, sitting on the floor with book in hands. Her short skirt rode up a little althought she was constantly tugging at it.

She was so preoccupied with the book that she didn't even notice him. He was standing in front of her for some time before he decided to speak. It was strangely appealing to him, that she could ignore him. Most of the girls had some kind of radar and almost immidiately knew that he was close. She didn't. She cared for different things. Well, the best way to see is to look at who she was dating. He wouldn't win any beauty contest even if somebody paid the jury millions of galleones. He smirked at that thought and then decided to speak.

Hermione quickly raised her eyes startled and gasped when she saw Malfoy standing in front of her, leaning with his shoulder on the bookshelf. She knew that it was possible he would go to the bookshoop but didn't think that, just like she, he would appeare there so soon. She still had many things to think about and decision to make. He showed up much too soon.

'For an educated girl like you I would expect better manners.' He pushed away from the bookshelf and kneeled in front of her.

She sent him a nasty glare and started to get up but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

'I'm trying to start a civil conversation.' He was looking straight into her eyes.

Sighing she closed her book. 'Yes, I'm cold. It's windy today and I can't feel my legs. Beside I forgot to take a scarf. So yes, I'm cold. Freezing in fact.'

He smirked and stood up. He held out a hand and helped her to get up from the ground. Seeing the place where the book she was holding was from he took it from her and placed it there. She snorted at his action.

'Why did you do it? I could place it there myself.' She turned and wanted to go out of the lane but an arm placed firmly on the shelf in front of her stopped her.

'A midget like you would have to climb on those shelves to even touch the spot. How did you even get the book?' He leaned closer to her although still trying to act all normal.

She blushed and tried to push his arm away but it didn't even budge. She knew that she didn't put enough strenght into the push and was sure that he knew it also. He bend his head more and almost touched her ear with his lips. 'I'm right? You were climbing those shelves in that short skirt. I'm sure that if I came earlier I would see the colour of your knickers.' A hot breath tickled her ear and sent a shiver down her back. He continued, 'Or maybe I would see the lack of them.' His voice was husky and she sensed that he was struggling to stay composed.

He heard that she mumbled something but didn't know what it was that she said.

'Granger?'

'They match.' She whispeared a little louder blushing madly and looking down at the ground.

For a moment he was analysing what she said and when the meaning of them hit him he felt himself get harder. Bending his head more he kissed the spot on her neck and licked it. Pressing his body more into her he breathed heavily.

'What colour?' He asked hoarsely touching the hem of her skirt with his hand.

Panting she tried to gather her voice. 'Pistachio.'

She heard him taking a sharp intake of air and looked quickly at him. It felt like he was trying to see into her soul. Then she heard him whispear. 'Green...'

Suddenly she felt his hand on her croch and gasped shocked. He took advantage of it and kissed her deeply. Shelves were digging into her backs but she didn't notice it absorbed totally by the kiss. His body fit perfectly with hers, his hands were messing her already bushy hair. She didn't even know when her hands found their way into his opened coat and started to caress the body that was under his cotton black shirt.

When they parted for air, their foreheads were touching and they were panting heavily. Malfoy's hands were on her bum while she managed to undo some of the buttons of his shirt.

He chuckled and squeezed the flesh in his palms. 'I think we should go somewhere else.'

Suddenly Hermione became painfully aware of where they were and who could have seen them. She nodded and wanted to push away from him but he stopped her.

'Wait a moment.' He whispeared and kissed her forehead. For a second she didn't know what he wanted but when his hands sneaked around her waist and his embrance became more tender she understood. He wanted some closeness and she couldn't deny that she didn't want it too. Wrapping her arms around his neck she burried her face in his chest. He was tall and she had to stand on her toes to make it more comfortable for him to hug her.

Suddenly he let go of her and smirked. 'Let's go out of here. There may be some people looking here for both of us.'

'Right.' She nodded and helped him to button his shirt. When they were again fully covered Malfoy looked carefuly to see if there was anybody in the shop. Fortunately there was noone, even the owner was somewhere at the back of the shop. Quickly taking Hermione by her hand he pulled her out and after a few seconds they were in the small street that was leading to the Shrieking Shack. Even though it wasn't the most romatic place she didn't mind. Anywhere else was too dangerous. When they were in the place where Harry made fun of Malfoy when they were in their third year he stopped and casting a warming spell on the stone sat pulling her to him. She looked around when his arms wrapped around her waist. 'Aren't you afraid that someone might come here?'

'First of all I'm never afraid, I may be worried but never afraid.' He couldn't see it but she rounded her eyes making a face. 'So I am not WORRIED that someone might come. People are either to frightened or too bored with this place.'

'But there is nothing to be frightened of in the house.' She remembered events from the past.

'I know it, you know it, they don't.' He muttered still holding her tight.

The moment was strange, she never imagined that she would sit in that place with this person of all people in the world. Even stranger was the fact that she was feeling right, as if she was in the place she belonged. But on the other hand she knew that some things were impossible to happen. So it was best not to think too far into the future.

'Will you tell me why exactly you wore that skirt?' He touched her tight covered leg and felt how cold it was.

She blushed and turned her head so that he wouldn't see. 'I think you know why.' They were both silent for a long moment when suddenly Hermione shivered violently. 'I'm cold...' She almost stuttered.

He nodded. 'Do you want to come back?' Feeling that she shock her head he proposed another solution. 'Shrieking Shack?'

She didn't know what will happen but she knew that whatever it was she wanted it. For unknown reasons she wanted it.

Nodding she stood up from his knees and still holding his hand went in the direction of the haunted house.

_Wh__at you do to me?_

Nothing really happened. Nothing that she was afraid she would be ashamed of. For an hour or so they were in the Shrieking Shack sitting close together... kissing... touching. But it didn't go beyond anything that they were doing before, under stands. He surely didn't see any more that she wanted to show for the time being. He didn't ask for more, didn't even attempt to do more.

When they parted he again kissed her forehead and she searched for her friends and found them in Ron's brothers shop. The time she spent with Malfoy wasn't awfuly long so noone was really suspicious. Beside it gave her some warmer feelings towards Ron and the moment she spotted his red hair in the shop-window she rushed inside and joined him grabbing his hand. His ears instantly were red and he squeezed her hand. If only he knew that she imagined that she was holding someone else...

When Draco saw Pansy later in the evening he had to suppres a great urge to laught maniacal. After departing with Granger he went back to school without thinking about his girlfriend. Obviously she was so caught up in 'making herself more beautiful for him' as he told her to, that she didn't mind that he left her. But back to the point... Pansy looked hilarious. She dyed her hair a shade of violet, but Draco could swear that in the right light the colour would be red... Red as Weasleys. Beside that was her face... Of course she always resembled a pig but now it was more evident that ever. Her skin was pinkish with some ugly thing smeared all over, her lids were almost closing themselves under the weight of the make up. Everyone in the common room noticed her 'change' but nobody was sympathetic enought to tell her the truth... of course those were Slytherins.

He had to suppres another chuckle that threatened to escape as he saw Pansy talking with few girls that seemed 'really' interested in her story how she survived depilation of 'that place'. How stupid was that girl he couldn't even imagine. How she managed to even pass through six years was beyond him.

'Nice girl you have there.' Blaise Zabini sat next to him on the sofa.

'Yeah, I only hope that she won't fluoresce at night, I don't want to see her face under me...' He almost shuddered at the thought of seeing her face while shagging her. He always insisted on turning all of the lights off so that he could imagine she was a different girl, preferably one with bushy brown hair...

'Would rather see Granger screaming your name?' Blaises voice was still playful and he wasn't looking at his friend.

Draco didn't show that what the Italin said affected him though someting inside him twisted. 'What?' He asked casually acting as if he didn't know what the other was taking about.

'Let's not go into details but... I don't think that meeting under tha stands is a thoughtfull move, I had to do _Confundus_ on two students who had the same idea as you. And that trip to Shrieking Shack... I have a nice flat in Hogsmaed, you only had to ask.' Black haired boy finished with a smile finaly looking at Draco.

'Why are you saying this to me? Why not tell Pansy and my father?' Draco was calm, he knew that there was no sense in denying and getting mad. He had to stay focused to find solution to that new problem.

'Draco, not all things are that obvious to you. I don't plan on telling anyone, Granger or somebody else, it is your choise... You have many choises and this time you made a good one. Keep it up from now on...' Blaise was suddenly serious like never before and he was talking things Draco didn't understand. Or he simply didn't want to understand. Choises... 'Just next time be more careful, I can't be everywhere.'

Blaise left him thinking about what choises he still had. Somehow he knew, but pushed that thought away.

Since the thing with Granger started he had thoughts... Not entirely about her, but about things connected with her. She never mentioned them, but...

He stood up and without sparing a glance at Pansy who was calling after him left the common room. On the way to his dormitory he ran a hand through his hair.

'What is she doing to me?' He whispeared unnerved as the sudden and unexpected thoughts entered his mind.

_What comes over me_

Hermione was glowing with happiness. She just had the best make out session in her life and it was in her most hated classroom. Right after Potions she had to stay in the classroom because she got note from the new teacher. But it turned out that it has been noone other that Draco Malfoy who sent her the note. He hid himself behind cupboard and after everybody left he closed the doors and pocceded to kiss her sensless while she was still confused at what was happening. When she started to respond he groaned and placed her on one of the desks and hitched her skirt quickly dissapearing under it. What happened next was beyond her comprehension and even now she couldn't find enough courage to name it. Yes, that was the best thing that happened to her this year. But she noticed that he was strange, he didn't talk much, didn't ask her anything like always. He was tender but also very... desperate? Of course they weren't alone for a long time, three weeks and two days exactly, but that wasn't the point. She was sure that Pansy Parkinson was happy enought to tend to his needs. He didn't even demand anything from her in return, only helped her to stand up on her still wobbly legs and straightened her skirt.

But who would she be if she wouldn't want to repay him for someting that good. Yes, she was already planning what she would do...

'Oy, Hermione!' She heard her beloved boyfriend calling her. He caught up to her and put an arm around her. It wasn't unpleasant but still felt wrong. 'So what did she want from you?'

'Oh, nothing big, only so that I tell her someting about potions we did with Snape.' She was shocked at how easy it was to lie to him.

'That's good.' He kissed her on the lips lightly. 'I go to the Quidich practice.' And with that he was gone.

She sighed. It was strange that she didn't feel any regret and wanted to continue both relationships.

Suddenly a though struck her. She knew how to repay Malfoy. She only needed invisibility cloak.

What came over her to do such things?

She smiled and rushed to her common room... Because she knew what... or rather who...

_If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be _

Draco woke up as body next to him stirred slightly. He had to put a _Muffiato_ spell around his bed and draw the curtains tight so that noone could see who was with him. It wasn't that hard to hide her. if he were to believe what Blaise said, he didn't have to worry that Italian boy would say anything about his companiom. But there were also Crab and Goyle. Fortunately he knew from previous years that nothing, beside the smell of food, would wake them up.

He looked at the sleepieng face of the girl lying next to him and his brows forrowed. He shouldn't have allowed her to stay the night. Hell, he shouldn't have let her enter at all. But how could he not. He was lying in his bed, reminiscening about what happened in the Potions classroom earlier that day when suddenly curtains of his bed started to fall down. Then he felt his bed sinking under another weight and when nobody could see him anymore she came from under some invisibility cloak. Immediately he muttered spells so that nobody could hear them.

'What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?' He hissed.

'Returning the flavour.' She smirked just like he would and imidiately took care of what she came to do.

He remembered her touch and smiled slightly. She was clumsy, clearly inexperienced, but still managed to please him quite good.

Smirking he thought that he was starting to rub of on her. She WAS doing things that she wouldn't be doing normally. But how it all started? A simple kiss? Was it all? If the kiss didn't take place nothing of the later things wouldn't happen?

Again Hermione stirred and he noticed that she was shivering. He assumed that she would be warm in her uniform, just like he. Reaching for a blanket he covered them both and shifted so that he was on his side facing her sleeping face. Granger was smiling, probably dreaming about something pleasant. Draco didn't have it that good. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw Dark Lord and the mark he had on his forearm. But lately he was falling asleep while thinking about encounters with Granger and that sometimes helped.

He raised his hand and tucked behind her ear hair that fell on her face.

It was crazy to want anything beyond what they had now but... He run his hand through his hair messing them even more. He wouldn't mind a life without any danger and plotting and with a bushy haired witch beside him in bed whenever he would go to sleep. It wasn't hard to imagine. But impossible to fulfill.

_It's temporary insanity _

_What's going on with you and me? _

_Is it real or is it fantasy? _

_Forever..._

Shouts and sounds of fighting were echoing through the entire school. Hermione was running behind Ron and Harry to the place where last Horcrux was hidden. She was last, spraining an ankle on the stairs from Gryffindor tower slowed her considerably. Being concentrated on avoiding curses she didn't notice a cloaked figure that came from the shadow. Suddenly she bumped into it and before she could scream a hand on her mouth silenced her. Hermione was trying to struggle but the arms of her attacker were much stronger and didn't have a chance.

When they were in classroom that was yet to be demolished cloaked figure turned her around and she saw a white mask.

'Let me go you scum and fight like a man!' She screamed trying to take out her wand.

'Granger, for Merlin's sake, calm down!' A familiar voice hissed at her.

She stopped to struggle and stared at the person who stood in front of her. Suddenly the mask dissapeared in a dark smoke and a face of Draco Malfoy was visible.

Feeling tears in her eyes she thrown her arms around Malfoy's neck buring her face in his chest. He patted her on her back.

'Why?' She sobbed.

There was a silence from him. The only sounds they could hear were coming from the corridor.

'Come with me.' Was his sudden proposition.

'What?!' She immediately snapped at him looking him straight in the face.

'I want to escape, from everyone. Being the toy of Him was never my greatest desire.' He had a scowl on his face.

'Escape?' She could only repeat his words.

'Yes, now.'

'Join us.' She was finaly able to propose it. For all this months those words couldn't come from her mouth.

'Potter would kill me on the spot. I don't want to serve anyone, not Him not Potter, not any bloody one.' He was angry, she could tell.

'I won't go with you, I have my priorities and promises that I have to fulfill.' Hermione stepped from him and draw her wand. 'What side are you on?'

'Neither.' His reply was firm.

'Go, escape.' She turned around so that he couldn't see her face anymore.

Cursing he quickly walked out of the classroom. In the corner of an eye he saw his old friend Blaise fighting with some Death Eater.

She was all alone, with her boyfriend Ron trying to help Harry Potter and with longing to go after blond hair boy that had no purpose in life beside escaping from both sides.

She gathered herself up and slowly walked out of the room.

_or just temporary? _


End file.
